Dont mix a jerk with a princess
by Unl3shed-Wrt3r
Summary: Li’s in Hong Kong, Sakura’s in Japan what if ‘The Evil Matchmakers’ a.k.a. Tomoyo and Eriol sent them to another place, and Sakura’s only wearing her underwear! What will happen? Will love bloom? RR plz


HIYA! it's a fic on SS and some ET, I think I ate too much sugar, but anyways this is just a remake but its reeeeeeeaaaaallllyyy good… I think but plssss RR and give me any comments and suggestions.

"blah-blah" talking

'blah-blah' thoughts or thinking

(blah-blah) A/N

So on and so forth…

SUMMARY: Li's in Hong Kong and he's a jerk, Sakura's in Japan and she's a spoiled princess, what if 'The Evil Matchmakers' a.k.a. Tomoyo and Eriol sent them to another place, and Sakura's only wearing her underwear! What will happen? Will they survive and survive with each other? And Will love bloom? Will I ever get my cookies? Why this cookie taste so yucky? Why am I asking you this? Plz RR

CHAPTER 1: We meet again!

Japan

"Oh really Haru-kun!" Sakura said holding her boyfriend arms "Of course Saku-chan I LOVE YOU"

Meanwhile in Hong Kong

"Hey Syao-kun are you listening?" Yuu Fa screamed in his ears "Huh? Of course I am" he said rubbing his ears not looking at her

"Why do you keep looking at that woman" She hissed then Syaoran looked at her trying no to look guilty.

"No im not looking at the sexy, hot, gorgeous woman wearing silky Chinese dress with high long slits at the sides"

"What!" she raised an awfully mad eyebrows

"I mean… oops" he said nervously

At the same time

"Haru what's that?" Sakura said while looking at his ring "That's not an engagement ring, isn't it?" Sakura said angrily while tapping her foot

"Wh-what? N-no its just a deco-" He was cut off by the girl behind him

"Of course its his, why don't you introduce me to your friend here"

"Anna what a pleasant surprise" He said nervously

"Who's she?" Sakura asked angrily

"She-" Haru was cut off again "Im his wife-to-be" Anna said while holding up her ring

"What!"

At the same time

"How dare you Syaoran Li! You're dating me and you are looking at other woman!" she shot angrily

"That's why im asking her after you live" He muttered under his breath

"What did you say!"

"Ha? Nothing, I said you should go home-I mean we should go home"

"That's it Syaoran Li! Were over!" Yuu Fa screamed

"That's it Haru! Were through! I never want to see you again!" Sakura screamed

At the same time Sakura and Yuu Fa stood up and left

"Wait Yuu Fa" Syaoran said

"Wait Sakura" Haru said

But Sakura left the restaurant and Yuu Fa left the party.

At Sakura's Room

"The nerve of that guy!" Sakura said stomping to her room and removing her clothes

"Hmph! He's out of my list" she said getting a note book with over a 100 names of guys and crossing out Haru's name. "How dare he do this to me Sakura Kinomoto! He's the 7th guy this month" Sakura said wearing only her underwear, lying on her bed

At Syaoran's Place

"Oh man…" he said and quickly laid himself to his bed. "That's the 3rd girl this month" he sighed. "I wonder when im coming back to Tomoeda" He said

At some place

"Are you ready?" said a squeaky voice

"Yes, so what is it again?"

"You'll see"

"Whatever, so shall we start now?" He said holding up his staff

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"I need to record this!" She said trying to find her video cam "Oh here it is!"

He sweat dropped "Okay let's start" He said while holding up his staff again with an evil grin on his face (so do you know who they are if not you so slow! )

At Sakura's place

She looked at the box, looking at the weird thing that Tomoyo gave yesterday, "I wonder what this is for"

At Li's place

Syaoran slipped of his shoes and wore the slippers, he was about to put his shoes down but the thing Eriol gave him was glowing

At the same time……

Suddenly Syaoran/Sakura quickly felt an electric wave. And they vanished from their place

"Yes! Success!"

"Of course it is, I DID made it"

"Yea right!"

"Well I hope they won't do any 'unnecessary' things"

"Knowing Sakura, she wont allow anyone to touch her, but let's see"

Some place else

"Ow.ow.ow.ow.ow" Sakura whinned holding her butt "What was that all about!".

She looked around her surroundings

"WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE!" she screamed

She shut herself up as she heard some noises 'am I just hearing things or-'

"There must be someone else" she said. "Im here" She shouted. Suddenly she heard whizzing sound came from the bushes and a head popped out. "AHHHH!" She screamed

"Relax its just me" Syaoran said as he looked at the girl, "Sakura?" "Syaoran?" they sain in unison

Two of them looked shocked and just looked at each other. Then Sakura notice Syaoran's eyes looking down at her, she noticed… she was only wearing her underwear!

"AHHHHH! You HENTAI , ECCHI, PERVERT!" She screamed and tries to cover herself. Syaoran quickly cover his eyes with his hands leaving spaces to it.

"I wasn't looking at you" he shot back and turning red

"Yeah right you perverted freak!" she screamed

"Yank it up Sakura! I've already seen those kinds plenty of times and much more"

"Just turn around and don't look at me!" she yelled

"I don't care if you'd seen naked woman and don't you dare look at me Syaoran Li!"

"Ha! Why would I even bother myself looking at your body? Its just child's body anyway" He said while turning to his back

"What! How dare you compare Sakura Kinomoto's body to a mere child! Don't you know im a very famous MODEL!"

"Model for what? shampoo and other kid's stuff?" Syaoran laughed

"Shut up an—" she said while she was cut of by what she saw

"And what! Ha! Lose of words oh great princess" He said highly, but didn't hear any response from her "Hey why aren't you fighting back?" he asked "Sakura? What's wrong?"

No response

"Hey Saku, That's it! You're scaring me" He said as he tried to turn around

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed, which startled Syaoran to ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders

"What? What's wrong? What?" He demanded while holding her shoulder

"its…its…" She realizes he was holding her, "Ahhhhh! Don't get too close to me, I told you not to look at me!" She screamed as quickly turned around and blushed

"Well I will not hold you if you didn't scream like that" he said while blushing furiously

"Oh, yeah I just remembered!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What now?" Syaoran said dully.

"Syaoran, this isn't the just any jungle." Sakura said.

Upon hearing this Syaoran let out a confused face. "What do you mean by this isn't just any jungle. Of course it is! Just look around" as Syaoran looked at the place, "it's not it..."

In some place else

"Hey where did you send them?" She asked worriedly

"Just one of my creation" he grinded

"Oh yeah! so that why it sucks Eriol-kun" she teased him

"Hey that was hurtful Tomoyo-chan!" he said in mock hurt voice

"Hehehe just kidding Hiiragizawa"

"What happened to 'Eriol-kun'?" faking another hurt tone

"Well…hey look they're still fighting!" she said trying to change the topic

Back

"Oi Syaoran! Im tired can we rest for a while?" Sakura said while taking off Syaoran's shoes. Syaoran looked at her and sighed in defeat

"Ok just for a while" he said as he sat on a rock. 'Man, my perfumes wearing out'

He has given Sakura his shoes as he wore his slipper, he also gave her his jacket and short and it took them almost 2 and a half hour to fight about it.

FLASHBACK

"What are we going to do now?" She asked still covering herself

"We have to find shelter to stay in for the night but first…" Syaoran looked down to Sakura and said "You need to wear something besides you bra and panties"

"Well I didn't bring any!" Sakura cried

"Oh well, here… use my shoes for you to walk" He said while handing the shoes to her

"What about you?"

"I brought my slippers, and here use my shirt" He said as he began to remove it

Sakura blushed and turn away, "your jackets fine" she said blushing

"No way, you take my shirt, the jacket wont be comfortable with you" He explained

"No way! I wont wear anything you just wore!" Sakura shot

"And my jacket!"

"Your skin doesn't touch it!" She said sharply

"Stop being a spoiled brat and use my shirt!" he said angrily

"I don't care. I wont wear it!" She said stubbornly

After 1 hour of Sakura's stubbornness Syaoran gave up and handed his jacket to Sakura

"See? Your jacket suits me well" she said admiring herself "Now, Syaoran how about your short…"

"What about my short?" he said irritated

"Give it to me"

"Why would I!" he demanded

"What will I wear to my lower self stupid, don't tell me you don't wore any short"

"Of course I have! Why wont you use my pants"

"I don't like it. Its heavy and not my type" she said simply

"I thought you don't like anything that touches my skin!" he shot back

"I doesn't only you brief" They both realize what she said and both blushed

"No! not my short, use my pants"

"I don't like your pants its not my type!"

"I don't care! You're the one who's borrowing my stuffs and you're complaining!"

"Of course! I'm a girl!"

"I don't care!"

"Give me that!" Sakura said and went over to Syaoran and tried to unzip his pants but Syaoran struggled keeping it safe

"Hey woman! Just what do you think you're doing!"

It took them about 50 minutes until Syaoran 'again' gave up. (sighed oh boy spoiled little princess, always get what she wants ; )

END OF FLASHBACK

Syaoran sighed and stood up "Hey Sakura lets go before it gets dark!"

She stood up lazily "Oh why do I have to do this!"

"Let's go before monsters come out" he said laughing

"Hey im not a kid anymore you know!" she said angrily

"Come on help me find our shelter"

"Hai-hai!"

Fast Forward:

"SNAKKKEEEEE!" Sakura screamed still holding the snake in her hands. "Snake! Snake!Snake!Snake!AHHHH!SNAKKEE!"  
Sakura cried hysterically.

"Sakura! don't move!" Syaoran cried.

Author: Well you like it! I hope you did! Stay tune for the next chapter! Please review you can say anything you want to say. TNX YA'LL see you next chapter! REVIEW PLZZZZ

Sory guyz i just replaced it for i am just borrowing others computer but dont worry ill update soon ASAP I promise!


End file.
